Unconditionally
by Destiny Mellark Everdeen
Summary: Porque ni el Capitolio, ni Snow, Coin o la misma Katniss puede borrar el amor que siente Peeta Mellark por ella, porque su amor es incondicional.


Bueno para empezar los personajes no me perteneces sino a la malvada genio de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Unconditionally (Incondicionalmente)

Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time

Oh no, ¿me acerqué demasiado?  
Oh, ¿estuve acaso cerca de ver lo que realmente llevas dentro?  
Todas tus inseguridades  
Todos tus trapos sucios  
Nunca me hicieron pestañear una sola vez

Mientras la observa recuerda esa primera vez que sus ojos la vieron, dos trenzas en vez de una enfundada en un vestido a cuadros, una sonrisa de quien no sabe lo que es tener una deuda y mucho menos una necesidad insana de pagarla, una niña como cualquier otra hasta que levanto la mano con excesiva velocidad para ser ella la que cantara la canción del valle, tal cual lo había pedido su maestra de primaria. Ese hecho marco una antes y un después en su vida, a la edad de solo cinco años, él supo que estaba perdido y que esa voz, que hacia callar a los mismos sinsajos para escucharla, era el camino señalado que debía seguir para llegar al lugar donde él debía pertenecer; a su lado.

Dormitaba a su lado con sus oscuros cabellos desperdigados por la almohada y un respirar pausado, si bien la amo ciegamente desde niño debe admitir que luego de lo que sucedió en el Capitolio con sus recuerdos y el duro trabajo de tratar de diferenciar lo real de lo modificado ese amor maduro considerablemente. Ahora podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que Katniss no era perfecta, es más no estaba siquiera cerca de serlo, física o mentalmente pero eran esos tantos defectos e imperfecciones los que lo hacían amarla todavía más y con mayor seguridad; la hacían real y no un ser idóneo que era únicamente capaz de alcanzar en sueños o fantasías, la hacían perfecta para él sólo para él.

Debía, en cierta forma, agradecer a los Juegos que le habían otorgado la oportunidad de conocerla, de entenderla, de amarla todavía más; de descubrir con esfuerzo todo lo que ella era, lo que deseaba, lo que escondía y lo que saltaba a la vista. Katniss era un ser complejo y a la vez sencillo a sus ojos, amo sin inhibiciones a dos seres en este mundo y ambos se fueron, primero su padre cuando era solo una niña de once años y había tenido que tomar las riendas para asegurar tanto su supervivencia como la del otro ser, su hermana menor, Primrose. Sin duda esos años de su vida fueron dedicados a ella, a asegurar en lo posible su felicidad y bienestar y bien sabía Peeta el dolor que le causo su muerte, era tan palpable que al mirar sus ojos color del mercurio el dolor lo traspasaba a él también como propio. Katniss es fuego, sus labios se curvaron ante este pensamiento, _La chica en Llamas, _que arde y se esparce sin temor de a quién podría quemar pero con ínfimo cuidado de no hacerlo a quienes ella valora y confía. Confianza, ella es un ser desconfiado que permanece alerta a cualquier cambio y movimiento brusco o inesperado lista para actuar si la situación lo requiere, esperando mostrar su fortaleza. Katniss es fuerte, más también es tan frágil como los dientes de león que ella le dice le recuerdan a él, no sólo a sus ojos lamentablemente, sino visible para cada uno que encuentra en sus ojos esa chispa de esperanza por algo mejor para sus seres queridos. Ella odia deber algo a las personas, sentirse en deuda con alguien la hace sentir vulnerable ante este, ella es reservada y fría hasta calculadora en cierta forma pero las circunstancias en las que se dio su vida la moldearon así y él no podría estar más contento con el resultado.

No importaba que hiciera Katniss, cuanto lo lastimara adrede o sin querer él vería por su bienestar y felicidad aunque no estuviera a su lado como recuerda le aclaro durante el Tour de la Victoria. Ninguno de sus defectos que él conoce y acepta le harán dudar jamás de sus pensamientos ni parpadear en su cuidado, su amor la acompañara en todo momento, anhela que este sea el pilar del que ella pueda sostenerse en esta nueva etapa que les está aguardando a ambos; juntos.

* * *

Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through this storm  
I would do it all because I love you, I love you

Ven tal y como eres hacia mí  
No hay necesidad de que te disculpes  
Sé lo mucho que vales  
Te aceptaré en tus días malos lo mismo que en los buenos  
Caminaré entre la tormenta  
Haría de todo porque te amo, te amo

Katniss empieza a inquietarse en sueños, pesadillas, es la primera palabra que llega a su cerebro y es que a pesar de dormir juntos, sólo eso, tal como hicieron durante el Tour las pesadillas de ella continuaban haciendo acto de presencia aunque con el paso del tiempo con menos continuidad, esperaba algún día se acabaran aunque fuera completamente imposible. Eran como sus ataques, eran sus marcas internas que los diferenciabas de los demás habitantes lo que los identificaban como participes de los juegos como piezas principales en tablero del que no querían formar parte y que menos mal se esfumo, no así las secuelas. Cuando esas luces empezaban a nublar sus pensamientos apretaba lo que más cerca se encontrara e inhalaba dos veces antes de dejar al aire salir, luchaba para diferenciar lo que paso de lo que nunca existió y últimamente el tarareo de Katniss cerca de él era un factor clave para regresar a la realidad.

Mientras la muchacha continuaba gimiendo con lastimera expresión él la tomo es sus fuertes brazos, acunándola contra su pecho, él también poseía el lujo de calmar las marcas que portaba su amada.

-Shh, tranquila, estoy aquí contigo, te cuidare-empezó a susurrarle en el oído mientras ella se iba calmando y abriendo sus ojos pestañando seguido para acostumbrarse.

-Peeta-sonó como un lloriqueo en su cuello mientras le pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y se apretaba contra él.

-Ya pasó Katniss-la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Nunca lo hará-sacudía su cabeza con fuerza-todos se alejan, yo sólo traigo desgracia- se separo un poco para mirar sus ojos- quizás tu también…

-No te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo Katniss-la reprendió con fuerza y noto la sorpresa en los ojos de ella. –jamás te dejare tú eres lo único que ilumina mi vida, sin ti todo seria oscuro y no tendría sentido.-

-¿Te quedaras conmigo Peeta?-le pregunto con la mirada brillante por las lagrimas contenidas.

-Siempre-repitió lo que ya le dijo una vez y fue cierto en ese entonces como ahora.- nunca lo dudes eso me lastima y no, no te disculpes-la interrumpió notando que iba a decir algo-eres lo más valioso que jamás podré encontrar Katniss, estaré aquí tanto cuando sonrías como cuando grites en tus pesadillas porque te amo y eso ni mil rastrevipulas podrán cambiarlo y no podrás ni quiero que intentes evitarlo, eres mi vida y te cuidare como tal- no parpadeo mientras se lo decía, ella lo observaba absorta y con emoción que aunque intentara no podría ocultar. Y eso era lo que él quería que se dirija a su persona sin inhibiciones, que se mostrara tal como era, lo que espera desde que le confesó que la amaba.

Se acerco al rostro empapado de Katniss con tranquilidad, dejando sus labios a escasos milímetros logrando que el aliento de ambos chocara e incitara a la muchacha a acercarse más a él. Los ojos le brillaron reflejando el fuego de su alma al cambiar su expresión y acabar con la distancia posando sus labios en los suyos. Peeta tembló en respuesta y la atrajo más cerca besándola más profundamente y en el momento en que su lengua rozó los rosados labios de su sinsajo lo sintió, el despertar en ella de esa hambre que siempre estaba presente en él con sólo mirarla. Esa conexión que recordó sentir en la cueva por primera vez y en la playa de la arena de sus segundos juegos como segunda y última vez; hasta ahora.

En el tiempo que convivían desde que él planto las prímulas alrededor de su casa habían sido demasiado cuidadoso con sus acercamientos, estos habían sido escasos y castos abrazos y besos en la mejilla o frente con el temor rondando el aire y luego la timidez sintiéndose a su alrededor. Su gesto más intimo era el dormir juntos, aunque dudaban poder hacerlo sin sentir el tacto del otro caliente, vivo a su lado.

* * *

So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart, and just let it begin  
Open up your heart, and just let it begin  
Open up your heart  
Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?

Así que abre tu corazón y simplemente deja que empiece  
Abre tu corazón y simplemente deja que empiece  
Abre tu corazón y simplemente deja que empiece  
Abre tu corazón  
La aceptación es la llave para ser  
Para ser verdaderamente libre  
¿Harás lo mismo por mí?

El beso apasionado en el que estaban enfrascados era una suplía silenciosa de él a ella, de pedirle que dejara los temores atrás que se mostrara a su persona que le abriera su corazón que era lo que el suyo propio esperaba desde se podría decir toda su vida. Buscaba la confirmación del hecho de que lo que ella necesitaba tanto para sobrevivir como para vivir era solamente lo que él era capaz de darle. Anhelaba su entrega a esos sentimientos que él sabía consumían a ambos.

-Katniss-suspiro acercándola más a su cuerpo con fuerza logrando que Katniss se posara a horcadas sobre él y le mirara sonrojada. Esa inocencia todavía intacta en ella lograba acelerar sus latidos sin control; acaricio sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano, enredando sus dedos en su ondulado cabello y descendiendo por su cuello y pasando directamente a su cintura ante la atenta mirada de la chica percatándose de el acelerar de su respiración y del temblor de su cuerpo.

Volvió a besar sus labios siendo al instante correspondido por ella, a medida que el tiempo pasaba el calor aumentaba y sus manos picaban por la necesidad de acariciarla, en un movimiento inevitable coló sus manos bajo la fina camiseta que ella usaba y la sintió temblar y separar sus labios para mirarlo con temor.

-Peeta- gimió de forma lastimera mirándolo, él noto enseguida que quería llorar-yo…yo mi cuer…cuerpo, ya sabes- bajo su mirada mientras continuaba- parezco un muto, yo en realidad lo soy- alargo la última palabra en un sollozo a la vez que volvía a mirarlo.

-Katniss-suspiró él mirándola fijamente y tomando sus manos con fuerza- no lo eres, no lo eres en especial para mí-ella quiso protestar seguramente haciendo alusión a su forma de llamarla cuando estaban en el distrito 13- en todo caso lo seria yo-la miró seriamente retándola a contradecirlo-fue a mí a quien modificaron Katniss a quien quisieron obligar a matar lo único bueno que tenía en la vida, bajo engaños y falsos recuerdos, para luego hacerme morir de dolor-él también quiso llorar porque estaba seguro que de haber cumplido el cometido de Snow o Coin su muerte habría sido agónica e interminable por terminar con el amor de su vida.

-Pero ahora somos libres preciosa-sonrió ante su puchero al pronunciar esta palabra- yo me acepto como esto que soy hoy y te lo ofrezco a ti solo a ti y nada me haría más feliz que tu hicieras lo mismo, esto es lo que somos hoy y lo que seremos el resto de nuestras vidas yo te acepto y te deseo ¿tu lo harías por mi?-

-Si Peeta yo haría todo por ti-sonrió tímidamente y se acerco a besarlo ahora ella, permitiéndole esta vez acariciar su piel de forma directa.

Se dejaron llevar por aquella hambre insoportable pero a la vez tan placentera, conociéndose de una forma que no sabían que era posible. El la amó por primera vez y ella se dejo amar amándolo también a él, demostrándole en cada caricia, suspiro y gemido, abrazándose a él con fuerza y derritiéndose en sus brazos. Cuando acabaron exhaustos buscando calmar sus alocadas respiraciones él la miro y se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza.

-Me amas ¿real o no real?- y con el corazón a punto de colapsar escucho aquello que había esperado y soñado.

-Real-le sonrió acurrucándose con él y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally.

Incondicional, incondicionalmente  
Te amaré incondicionalmente  
Y no hay miedo ahora  
Olvida y simplemente se libre  
Porque yo te amaré incondicionalmente

Cuantos años pasaron desde que la amo por primera vez, ahora mirándola junto a sus dos hijos le parecieron tan pocos y tantos a la vez, su corazón seguía latiendo de la misma forma que cuando tenía dieciséis en su presencia, pero ya no había miedo en él solo aceptación y libertad. Si bien las pesadillas seguían asaltándola de vez en cuando y él tenia que agarrarse a una silla ante esos horrorosos brillos en su cabeza todo había valido la pena. Los hizo ser quienes eran ahora y les dio a sus hijos que en este momento entraban a la casa y Katniss se acercaba a él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Hay juegos mucho peores-musito quedo mirando por donde se habían marchado sus hijos. Él la abrazo con fuerza apoyando su mandíbula en su cabeza.

-Siempre Katniss siempre te amare incondicionalmente en cada uno de ellos- le dijo besando su frente.

-Y yo a ti Peeta-le sonrió su esposa. Y ahí se quedaron apreciando el atardecer en ese tono naranja que a él tanto le gustaba contrastando con el verde, favorito de ella, en los arboles y pradera. Porque si habia algo de lo que Peeta estaba seguro es que su amor por Ktniss era incondicional y eterno

Fin

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo algo de THG pero es que escuchando este tema de Katy Perry Peeta vino a mi mente inmediatamente, espero les guste y me dejen algun comentario.


End file.
